Kabbalah Formula
Kabbalah formula(光災害カバラ・フォーミュラ; Kabara fōmyura), also known as The Disaster of Light, is the sacred gear of Mikan Kakinozoka, the pawn of Serena Sitri. A support-type sacred gear, it has the ability to control numbers. It was first introduced during the "The seven Mysterious Wonders of Kuoh academy" arc in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. Summary Mikan was first tempted to use her sacred gear against one of the Miyama House runaways, Sarah Leonheart, but was stopped by her king Serena Sitri so that she could treat Hideyoshi Sanada's wounds. The sacred gear would debut much later during the confrontation of the murderous ghost of the second floor, in which she trapped it by using a complicated formula to change the settings of he school ground. Appearance The sacred gear used to have the appearance of an old grimoire, however, in order to better fit and disguise itself on the current age, Kabbalah Formula now changed to the image of an old camera. In it's balance breaker form, it takes the form of a electronic notebook. Abilities Kabbalah Formula's main ability is the power to control the numbers of anything the camera takes pictures of. By taking the picture, Mikan is able to see the image by the electronic photo screen on the back of the camera, and then manipulate it's setting on the it, that eventually also changes the setting of the scenario itself. In this form, Mikan can only control pre-existent numbers, such as color scheme, length, height, weight, size and even distance. She can also change them all simultaneously, like when she used it to trap an evil ghost by changing the dimensions of the walls around it. In it's Balance Breaker form, Logo Requiem(無消去ロゴレクイエム; Rogorekuiemu, lit. Non-existent eraser) has the ability to control numbers that don't exist, such as formulaic numbers of substances(She can, for example, take away the "2" from the water formula(H20), thus transforming it into air), notion of numeric order(she can completely cancel Twice Critical-type's Boost-ups), sense of space taken on numeric notion(she can turn objects and people flat as paper by turning from 3-dimensional to 2-dimensional) and even sense of order(she can make people said other things by rearranging the order of her words/letters). However, it might backfire and thus unabling the user to sense any kind of direction, and might also turn it into nothingness. Forms Kabbalah Formula The original form of the sacred gear, it has the ability to control pre-existent numbers by taking photos of it in it's camera form and then change the settings in it on the camera setup screen. Balance Breaker: Logo requiem Kabbalah Formula's Balance Breaker, it allows the user to control and manipulate imaginary numbers. Trivia * The image in question is based on Serina Sherlock's Logo arts of the Trinity seven Series. * Mikan stated that she can also change a girl's three-sizes, however, if she's not careful, she might change the setting too much and transform the said girl in a "boob-monster"; * Mikan can't keep up with the Boosted gear's boost-up for more than three minutes. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears